


Yeehawgust Day 11: Desperado

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 11: Desperado

“Let’s go. I want to get this over with quickly.” Kellogg barked, standing on the elevator into Vault 111 as several scientists and synths crowded on to the platform. There was a crash as an Institute scientist fell backwards out of the control booth with a strangled yell. Growling and rolling his eyes, Kellogrg stepped off of the elevator and strode over to the cowering scientists. “And what exactly do you have to say for yourself, Masterson?” He asked, voice full of menace.

“I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” Masterson whimpered. Kellogg looked inside the control booth, shining his flashlight into the booth. The only occupant was a skeleton lying on the floor. Sighing heavily, Kellogg crouched down to Masterson’s level. The man whimpered again, intimidated by the mercenary. Kellogg reached out and grabbed the scientist by the chin, forcing him to look into the booth.

“Now, see? It’s only a skeleton. Nothing you should be afraid of. I’d say you have one too, but clearly, you’re lacking a spine.” Kellogg sighed, his tone condescending.

“I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again, sir.” Masterson whispered as Kellogg released his chin and stood up.

“You know what? You’re right.” Kellogg replied. In one swift motion, he unholstered his Magnum and fired one round directly into the man’s head. The movement was so fast, Masterson barely had enough time to see the barrel glinting in the starlight. The scientist slumped over. Sighing again, Kellogg motioned over two synths as he holstered his weapon.

“Clean this mess up.” He said, turning to the rest of the party on the platform. The remaining scientists had varying looks of shock and horror on their faces. “Now, do any of the rest of you wish to return to the Institute?” Heads were shaken aggressively in the negative. “Good,” Kellogg continued. “Then I suggest that you all grow a spine and don’t fuck up anything else.” He motioned to another scientist to go to the control booth, which left the party at three scientists and 8 synths. Stepping back onto the elevator platform, he motioned for the scientist in the booth to send the party down.

As soon as the elevator came to a stop at the bottom of the entrance shaft, Kellogg ushered the group off of the platform. When he was the last individual to step off, he turned and shut the door, sending the platform back to the top of the shaft. Facing the rest of the group, he saw looks of panic from the scientists.

“Oh relax, doctors. This is to ensure that we complete the task we were sent to do.” Kellogg responded. “We wouldn’t want to return to the Institute empty handed, now would we?” Again, heads shook. “Now, I’m going to place two synths here to protect the elevator and to shoot any traitors on site. The rest of us are going into that vault. LeGrand, you are going to pull any relevant data off of the vault servers. Brown, you and your synths are going to go and shut down all but two of the cryo pods.” The two doctors nodded silently. “And finally, Doctor Miller… You’re coming with me to ensure that we can… collect the correct sample.” Miller nodded, her eyes wide. “Alright people, lets go.”

Soon, the remainder of the party was inside the vault. LeGrand and two synths went one direction, while Brown and the rest of the synths went another. Kellogg and Miller pushed deeper into the vault, seeing no signs of life. Finally, they found what they were looking for: the cryo chamber. What happened next was… messy. The woman wouldn’t let go of her son as the man pounded on the door of his pod, trying to get out. As he resealed the woman’s pod as Miller carried the infant away, Kellogg stepped up to the man’s pod as the cryo freeze reactivated.

“At least we still have the backup.”


End file.
